¿Todos? ¿Todos pero todos?
by Nicole Cold
Summary: Scorpius quiere ganar algo a toda costa, pero para lograrlo tiene que conseguir un reto. Un reto muy dificil. Convencer a TODOS los Weasley.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Disclaimer:** Tooooodo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

-¿Todos? ¿Todos pero todos?- Preguntó Scorpius Malfoy con los ojos abiertos como platos:

-Así es, _Malfoy_.

-¡No es justo!- replicó el chico quejandose como un niño pequeño- ¡Son muchos!- La chica bufó.

-Esta bien Malfoy, por ser tu te lo dejo en Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Hugo...

-Fred, Roxanne, James y Albus- Recitó el chico de memoria.

-No te olvides a Lily.

-¿Lily también? ¡No, no y no! A esa chica nadie la puede aguantar. ¡Tiene la T de testaruda!

-Ella también, si no, no hay trato Malfoy.

-¡Esta bien! Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, James, Albus y LILY.

-¡Malfoy espera! No te olvides de Teddy- Dijo la chica tranquila. Scorpius bufó.

-Voy a necesitar muuuucha suerte.

-Bien, tienes que caerles bien a todos y conseguir que te den "la sonrisa"

-¿"La sonrisa"?

-Si, sí te dan "la sonrisa", que es como una muestra de agradecimiento, habrás ganado.

-¿Y como la reconoceré?

-Sabrás cual es cuando la veas- El chico bufó por segunda vez.

-¿Te vas a hechar atrás Malfoy?- El chico posó su mirada desfiante encima de los azules y tranquilos ojos de la chica y dijo con seguridad:

-Desafio aceptado- Y con el toqué tan elegante que tiene, se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar. La chica lo observó unos segundos y lo imitó. Solo llegó a escuchar de lejos:

-¡Y deja de llamarme Malfoy!

Nota de autor: Bien, esto es el prólogo de lo que probablemente será un long-fic de capítulos no muy largos. Espero que os guste. ¿Quien es la misteriosa chica? ¿Ya lo habéis adivinado? XD ¿Que es lo que quiere ganar a toda costa Scorpius? Os dejo con la duda XD.

**¿Reviews? **

Nicole Cold


	2. Teddy y Victorie

**Teddy y Victorie**

**Disclaimer:** Tooooodo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Scorpius se despertó de repente. No le sorprendió, solía tener el sueño muy ligero. Entonces empezó a recordar. ¡El reto! Tenía que empezar a pensar que podía hacer para cumplirlo. Miró el reloj. Las seis de la mañana, se había despertado algo temprano. Había ido a pasar las Navidades a la casa de los abuelos de su amigo Albus, la Madriguera, junto con todos los primos de su amigo. Sabía que no volvería a dormirse, así que salió de la cama, se vistió y bajó las escaleras de la casa. Oía ruidos, ¿estaría alguien despierto?

Se escondió detrás de la pared y se asomó para ver quien era. Vió un chico alto, de ojos color miel y pelo castaño y una rubia de ojos azules. Scorpius los reconoció al instante. ¡Teddy y Victorie! De repente el pelo de Teddy cambió a azul, como siempre que estaba preocupado:

-Esto... Vicky...

-Dime

-Emm... ¿Cuando le piensas contar a tu padre lo que tu ya sabes?

-¿Que estamos saliendo?-El chico asintió y Victorie también adoptó cara de preocupación- No lo sé Teddy... Y Dominique aún no lo sabe...

-¿No se lo has contado a tu propia hermana?- Gritó Teddy alarmado.

-¡Shhh, no grites! No, no lo he hecho, ya sabes lo chismosa que puede llegar a ser.

-Pero...- Entonces Scorpius como queria ver más tropezó y cayó al suelo. Los demás repararon en su presencia:

-¿Nos has oído?- El chico asintió avergonzado. Victorie se llevo una mano a la cabeza. Entonces Scorpius vió su oportunidad:

-Creo que yo puedo ayudaros- Los chicos lo miraron con interés- ¿Que os parece si se lo digo a Dominique? Estoy seguro que se lo dirá a gu padre, Victorie. Así no tenéis que preocuparos por decírselo- Victorie y Teddy se miraron entre sí. Al final la chica se encogió de hombros y dijó:

-Si no hay más remedio...

-¡Bien! No os preocupéis, yo me ocupo de todo- Ellos miraron a Scorpius y le dedicaron una enorme sonrisa. ¡"La sonrisa"! Pensó Scorpius.

-Perfecto- Se dijó para si mismo orgulloso- Ya puedo tachar a Victorie y a Teddy de mi lista.

**Nota de autor:** Se que no es de lo mejor, pero creo que me ha quedado bastante bien. Os daré información especial sobre el próximo capítulo. Redoble de tambores, por favor... Y el próximo capítulo será sobre... ¡Molly!

**¿Reviews? **

Nicole Cold


	3. Molly

**Molly**

**Disclaimer:** Tooooodo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

Scorpius paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts bastante distraído pensando en los preparativos de Halloween. Como casi siempre, iba solo, porque no ee relacionaba mucho con los de Slytherin. Chocó con otra persona (que al parecer, también estaba distraída):

-¿Theo?- Soltó Scorpius al chocarse contra su primo.

-¡Scorpius! Que sorpresa...- Dijó algo nervioso, algo poco propio de él, que siempre era callado y tranquilo. Scorpius alzó una ceja, sabiendo que algo pasaba. Theodore miró a su alrededor para después volverse a fijar en su primo y mostrarle su sonrisa más falsa.

-¿Querías algo?- Dijó con voz nerviosa.

-Nada, nada...- Y prosiguió su camino. Echó un vistazo a su reloj, las 4 y media. Tenía que darse prisa o llegaría tarde al entrenamiento de quidditch.

El día siguiente Scorpius recorría los mismos pasillos de el día anterior buscando a su primo. Estaba seguro que algo le pasaba, y él iba a averiguarlo. Pero esta vez chocó con una persona diferente. Molly Wealsey. A las Weasley se las ve de lejos por su llameante pelo pelirrojo.

-¡Malfoy!- Dijó con la voz igual de nerviosa que su primo. Se giró y se fue corriendo ruborizada. Scorpius alzó una ceja. Había algo que no le cuadraba. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero...

-¡Claro!- Gritó de forma que todos se voltearon a mirarle. El chico no les hizo caso y miró a su alrededor atentamente. Sonrió. Allí estaba. Su primo estaba de pié en una esquina, ajeno a todo el ruido de su alrededor, entretenido leyendo un libro. Scorpius corrió hasta él y le gritó:

-¡Ya se lo que te pasa! ¡Te gusta Molly Weasley!- El chico se sobresaltó y, como prueba de que Scorpius tenía razón, se ruborizó al estilo Weasley.

-¿C...Como lo has s...sabido?

-Querido Theodore, es obvio, te ruborizas cuando la ves. ¡Hasta cuando la mencionan!- Theo tragó saliva.

-¿Se habrá dado cuenta?- Susurró preocupado. Su primo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Créeme amigo, ella es igual a ti, si tu has sido tan tonto para no darte cuenta de que le gustas, ella tampoco lo ha hecho- Y se dio cuenta de que debía ayudarles a los dos. Porque lo que su padre le había enseñado era sacar provecho de todas las situaciones. Si él conseguía que Theo y Molly estuvieran juntos, puede que la chica le dedicase "la sonrisa".

-¡Bien!- Exclamó y con un solo movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer unas rosas rojas- Ahora mismo vas a ver a Molly y le das esto- Dijó señalando a las rosas.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-Claro que lo harás- Lo cogió por la muñeca y lo arrastró por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta encontrar a la pelirroja en los jardines.

-¡Ahora ve y demuestrale lo que sabes!

-¡No, de verdad Scorpius! A alguien como ella nunca le gustará alguien como yo- Dijó con mirada soñadora. Scorpius rodó los ojos y puso cara de "o vas o te hechizo"

-Vale, vale- Exclamó Theo tomando las flores y dirigiéndose hacía Molly. El rubio pudo ver como Molly se sonrojaba con las flores y mientras hablaban, le dirigió una mirada a Scorpius y le dedicó "la sonrisa". Scorpius se dijo a si mismo orgulloso:

-Molly Weasley: Conseguida.

**Nota de autor:** Estoy conforme con el capítulo. Creo que me ha salido bastante bien. El tal "Theodore" es Theodore Nott Greengrass. Supongo que os podéis imaginar que la madre es Daphne Greengrass y que por eso Theo es primo de Scorpius, porque la madre de este es Astoria Greengrass. Que la chica con que hablaba Scorpius en el prólogo era Rose cualquier fan de Harry Potter lo habría adivinado. Quiero dar las gracias a Raven Ailsa Weasley y a Uranos Dian por dejar Reviews en mi historia. Soy nueva en FanFiction y vuestros comentarios me han hecho sentir bien. Me despido.

_**¿Reviews? **_

_Nicole Cold_


	4. Dominique y Lucy

**Dominique y Lucy**  
_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo relacionado con el Potterverso pertenece a Jotakà._

Hacía más de media hora que limpiaba el mismo retrete y nada. El vómito asqueroso que otro había echado no se iba. No entendía cómo había llegado a esa situación. ¡El gran Scorpius Malfoy limpiando retretes!

Dos días antes:

Scorpius estaba frustrado. Llevaba mucho con el reto de los Weasley y seguía sin avançar nada de nada. Así que decidió que lo mejor era tirar su orgullo por la Torre de Astronomía y entregarse (literalmente) como un esclavo para conseguir su aprobación. Y paseando por los jardines, vio dos cabelleras rojas sentadas hablando. Dominique y Lucy.

Dominique tenía el pelo liso y Lucy algo más ondulado. El pelo de Dominique era rojo llameante con mechitas de tonos más claros. El pelo de Lucy era más claro, tirando a naranja. Dominique tenía esos impresionantes ojos azul rey y Lucy, esos agradables ojos color canela. Dominique era rebelde y fiestera y Lucy era simpática y graciosa. Dominique y Lucy eran inseparables. Las reinas de las bromas en Hogwarts. Nique era más atrevida y Lucy más responsable, y entre las dos se combinaban.

Cogió aire y se acercó. Las dos pararon de hablar de repente.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- dijo Dominique irritada. Scorpius se sorprendió. Nunca había tenido una relación muy estrecha con la chica, pero ella era siempre muy agradable y divertida con él, igual que con todo el mundo. Lucy miró a Dominique:

-¡Nique!- exclamó y se giró hacia Scorp- Perdona a Dom. Buenos días Scorpius. Però Scorpius percibió la mirada acusadora de Lucy sobre él.

-Yo... Pasaba por aquí y... No pudo acabar la frase:

-Corta el rollo Malfoy- interrumpió Dominique- Sabemos lo que pretendes.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Como? ¿Vosotras?- tartamudeo Scorpius. Las Weasley enfadadas tenían mala fama.

-Que nuestras hermanas sean tan ingenuas, Malfoy, no significa que nosotras lo seamos- y Scorpius unió cables. Las dos le habían estado observando y descubrieron que ya tenía la aprobación de Victorie y Molly, las respectivas hermanas de Dominique y Lucy.

-Bueno, ya lo sabéis, me gusta vuestra prima y voy hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirla- suspiró- ¿Qué queréis? Las dos primas se miraron entre sí, però fue Nique que habló:

-Sabemos que eres un buen tío Malfoy. Pero queremos lo mejor para ella. Ella es muy aburrida. I necesita a alguien que le haga reír.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Impresionanos-respondió Lucy- Haz una broma lo suficientemente espectacular para que pensemos que eres el chico ideal para nuestra primita.

Estaba listo. Llevaba una semana preparando todo y por fin estaba listo. Avisó a Nique y Lucy para que se preparasen y se pusieran a cubierto.

-Hola- dijo saludando a Albus y sentándose con él en la mesa de Slytherin. Enseguida apareció comida en los valiosos platos de oro. Pero todos los alumnos se quedaron estupefactos y decepcionados. Verdura. Los cuencos y bandejas estaban llenos... de verdura. Pepinos, tomates, zanahorias, espinacas y col. La peor pesadilla de cualquier adolescente. Tras unos minutos de enfado y instintos asesinos hacia los elfos domésticos, los alumnos se resignaron y intentaron coger la comida. Pero todas las verduras se movían solas. Rodaban, saltaban y no se dejaban coger. Scorpius reía como loco mientras miraba a Albus que corría por todo el Gran Comedor persiguiendo las espinacas. Movió la varita y todos los tomates salieron disparados a la cara de la gente, que intentó desesperadamente esconderse. Un tomate dio de pleno en la cara de Mcgonagall que, cabreada, intentó limpiarse sin mucho éxito. Los alumnos reían viendo a su directora y los otros profesores con tomate en la cara. Una broma perfecta, ¿verdad? Lastima que McGonagall era y sigue siendo muy lista. Y no se le escapa ni una.

El castigo fue limpiar todos los lavabos de Hogwarts. Sin magia. ¡Por favor! ¡Si hoy en día no se pone ni la mesa sin magia!

Y ahí seguía Scorpius, limpiando el mismo charco de vómito, sin más compañía que el llanto de Myrtle la Llorona y el "apoyo emocional" de Albus (que consiste, básicamente en sentarse, comer chocolate, ensuciar y sin invitar a nadie, el muy tacaño) hasta que los dos (tres, contando a Myrtle) oyeron el ruido de uno.s zapatos en el pasillo. Nique y Lucy se asomaron por el marco de la puerta:

-¡Albus!- dijo con una voz tan falsa que no entendió como su amigo se lo pudo creer- ¡Isabella te busca!

Fue inmediato. Albus abrió mucho los ojos, se levantó y (limpiándose las manos en la camisa de Scorpius) se fue corriendo.

-Tienes suerte de que sea el ingenuo de Albus, Lucy, tu mentira sigue necesitando trabajo. Lucy alzó una mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto y dijo:

-Sigo en prácticas- se giró hacia Scorpius- Buenos días. Al parecer necesitas ayuda. Dijo mirando asqueada a su alrededor.

-No puedo hacer magia.

-Ya. El caso es que Lucy y yo sí, así que apártate, limpio esto y nos vamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. Lucy invita.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Lucy, haciéndose la ofendida- En todo caso tu broma ha sido impresionante. ¡McGonagall sigue con la cara roja!

Dominique movió la varita y todo quedó limpio y reluciente. Las dos chicas de sexto se miraron entre sí y después miraron a Scorpius. Y le sonrieron. Cuando se fueron, el Slytherin dio un salto de alegría tan grande que hasta Myrtle paró de llorar para mirarle.

Nique y Lucy: Conseguidas.

Weasley, preparaos.

**Nota de autora:**

¡Valee no me mateis! Mis musas hacen los que le da la gana, pero sigo aquí. Espero que os guste. Siempre me imagino a Dom y Lucy como amigas y bromistas (aunque no superan a Fred y James)

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. James, Fred y Louis

**James, Fred y Louis**

_**Disclaimer:**__Todo lo relacionado al Potterverso es propiedad de J.K Rowling_

_Y seguía ahí, escuchando el aburridísimo discurso de la directora McGonagall, donde hasta los cuadros de los ex-directores se dormían. Scorpius estaba seguro que podía irse 15 minutos, hacer cualquier cosa más productiva que aquella, volver, decir "ajá" y irse otros 15 minutos y McGonagall no se enteraría de aquello. Hablaba más para sí misma que para los demás. _

_¡Por Merlin! ¡Era un Malfoy!¡No tenía porqué aguantar esa osadía!_

-¿Aún sigues con el reto ese?-dijo Lorcan, saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura.

-No es el reto "ese"-contesté molesto- No es un reto cualquiera. Aunque te parezca fácil, senyor "lo-hago-todo-bien Scamander", no és, para nada, sencillo.

-Ya, ya-dijo distraído el otro Slytherin, buscando su ropa en su baúl.

-¡No es fácil convencer a TODOS los Weasley!- exclamé insensato- ¡No es fácil convencer a Teddy, Victoire, Molly, Nique, Lucy, James, Fred, Louis, Roxanne, Albus, Hugo y Lily!

-Deja a Scor, Lorcan, está con las hormonas revolucionadas- dijo riendo otro rubio, entrando en la habitación.

-¿Lysander?-dijo Lorcan sorprendido-¿Que...? ¿Como...? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Lysander se encogió de hombros.

-No hace falta ser Ravenclaw como yo para adivinar la contraseña. En serio, "sangre pura", es demasiado obvio.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?-preguntó Albus, saliendo del baño. Nosotros nos callamos y nos miramos entre sí. Los Scamander construyeron una mentira con la misma desenvoltura con la que su familia inventa animales fantásticos.

-Lysander va a ayudar a Scorpius con los deberes de Transformaciones, verdad que si, Scorpy?

-¡No me llames así!-replique molesto, pero Lysander me cogió del brazo y dijo:

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos íbamos, que se va a hacer tarde.

-¿A que ha venido eso?- pregunté molesto cuando ya estaban en los pasillos.

-Los siguientes en tu lista son James,Fred y Louis verdad?

-Si, pero...

-Pues ya lo tienes. Están saliendo del despacho de Mcgonagall, han hecho otra de las suyas.

Al oír eso, eché a correr y solo conseguí escuchar a Lysander decirme a modo de despedida:

-¡Anda ve, Romeo!

Vi como James, Fred y Louis salían del despacho de la directora riendo, como siempre. Al verme James dijo:

-Oh Malfoy, ¿como tu por aqui? ¿No te habrás metido en un lío?

Y volvieron a reírse, aunque a mi, personalmente, no me hacía gracia. Pero los tres primos eran siempre así. James, castaño oscuro con ojos café, uno de los chicos (según las chicas) más guapos de Hogwarts. Fred, pelirrojo con ojos del mismo tono que su primo, divertido y atlético. Louis, rubio de ojos azules, "el chico veela". James y Fred eran inseparables pero a veces, su primo Louis se unía al grupo.

-Ya... Esto... Tenemos que hablar-dije resignado

-Oh, Malfoy, ¿vas a cortar con nosotros?

Siempre me había dado mala espina Cabeza de Cerdo. Por dentro era mucho peor. Todo estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo y mugre y apestaba a un olor que preferiría no recordar. Por no hablar de los tipos extraños con capucha que convivían en un silencio misterioso. A pesar de eso, no vacile cuando James, Fred y Louis entraron en el local.

-¡Abbey! ¡Tres cervezas de mantequilla por favor!

El hombre de detrás de la barra levantó la cabeza. Tenía el pelo canoso y enmarañado, la cara seria, llena de arrugas y los ojos azules eléctricos, ocultos bajo unas gafas de media luna. No sonrió y no parecía gustarle que le llamasen Abbey.

-Ese es Aberforth Dumbledore, Malfoy. Si, no pongas esa cara de flipado, es el hermano de Albus Dumbledore. Poca gente lo sabe. Es buena gente, aunque ni se te ocurra llamarle "Abbey", "Aber" o "Forth". Aunque tampoco suele gustarle que le llamen Aberforth, ni comunicarse en general. Bueno, limitate a no hablarle y punto- explicó Fred.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, igual de roñosa que las demás, y Aberforth nos trajo las bebidas. Louis bebió un sorbo y dijo:

-Bien, de qué querías hablarnos Malfoy?

Casi podía oír a mi abuelo replicando en mi cabeza:

-¡Un verdadero Malfoy no cede ante las complicaciones!

Siempre me lo había tomado al pie de la letra y eso me hizo dudar. Pero de pronto alguien más apareció en mi mente:

-¡Al cuerno con las tradiciones!- gritó mi queridísima hermana Lisa. Sonreí, mientras recordaba como ella y mi abuelo seguían discutiendo. Casi podía escuchar a mi padre reír entre dientes. Suspiré y dije:

-Me gusta vuestra prima.

Los tres se levantaron de un salto, rojos de la rabia. James hizo ademán de tirarse sobre mí, pero Fred lo detuvo con un brazo y Louis preguntó:

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Cual de nuestras primas?

-R-rose- tartamudeé, encogido sobre su silla.

Ahora si, los tres juntos, alzaron sus varitas y se tiraron sobre mí.

Cuando abrí los ojos un dolor abrumador invadió mis cinco sentidos. Me obligué a respirar con normalidad y, poco a poco, la vista me fue aclarando. Estaba sobre una camilla, en una habitación toda de un blanco inmaculado.

-"La enfermería"- pensé aturdido. Al fondo de la sala, James, Fred y Louis. hablaban con dos chicas pelirrojas:

-¡No podéis ir pegando a todos los chicos solo porque gustan de nosotras!- gritó una de ellas, señalandoles con el dedo. La otra la paró con un brazo pero dijo:

-Si, eso no ha estado nada bien, Scorpius no ha hecho nada malo.

No pude evitar hacer ruido al moverme para ver mejor. Los cinco se giraron hacia mi. Le ví la cara a las dos pelirrojas, Dominique y Lucy. Pero, mi mente seguía tan aturdida que lo único que pude pensar,desesperadamente, fue:

-"¿Herbívoro o carnívoro? ¿Herbívoro o carnívoro?"

Por suerte, de pronto, recordé que ya me había ganado la confianza de las dos chicas y que no iban a comerme entero. Aunque los tres chicos de detrás de ellas, con una profunda mueca de asco, no parecían tener ningún problema en tragarme crudo:

-¿Estas bien Scorpius?-preguntó amablemente Lucy. No contesté. Las chicas se pusieron cada una a un lado de mi cama. Lucy me puso una mano en la frente, para comprobar si tenía fiebre (algo raro ya que me habían pegado y no había cogido una gripe) y Dominique me empezó a acariciar la mejilla. Me sonrojé violentamente. Escuchad, no me malinterpretéis, yo quiero a Rose, pero que dos chicas guapas se pongan a hacerte mimos...

-Como no, el niñito bonito Malfoy- se burló Fred.

Me incorporé al instante. Haciendo caso omiso del horrible dolor que sentía en la cabeza grité:

-¡Oye!

Por suerte, Nique y Lucy decidieron intervenir:

-Nosotras tenemos que irnos, pero haced lo que os hemos dicho.

-¡No voy a permitir que un sucio y asqueroso Malfoy salga con Rose!- replicó James.

-Dadle una oportunidad, al menos. Ah, y si me entero que pasa algo como lo de hoy, os las veréis conmigo- finalizó Dom, con tono tajante. James, Fred y Louis bufaron, mientras las chicas salían por la puerta:

-Bien Malfoy, que tienes para ofrecernos a cambio de nuestra aprobación?- preguntó Louis.

Sagrado sea mi padre, que me enseñó a escabullirme de las situaciones complicadas. Sonreí sarcásticamente:

-Bueno... Puede que tenga cierta prima Black con la que podría conseguirle una cita a alguno de vosotros dos.

James abrió los ojos como platos y pegó un salto ridículamente infantil. Pero Fred le empujó y cayó al suelo.

-Para el carro, casanova. ¿No ves que te esta timando?

-Tiene razón James, Amy no saldría contigo ni aunque le pagaran miles de galeones.

James gruñó y se incorporó:

-Haber, ¿que tal esto? Nosotros te hacemos una propuesta. Si consigues lo que te pedimos, te ganas nuestra aprobación- propuso Fred.

Sin esperar a que contestase, James dijo:

-El caso es que últimamente no tenemos tiempo de hacer bromas, ¿sabes? Eso es porque la bruja de Minnie nos tiene todo el rato encerrados en su despacho o castigados lavando retretes. Pero si otra persona cargase con la culpa... ¿Tu ya me entiendes verdad?

-Si, si que te entiendo- contesté resignado. Louis me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Perfecto. Vete preparando para la broma de las tres.

Bufé y volví a meterme bajo las sábanas, intentando disfrutar de mis últimos momentos de tranquilidad.

Pero, ¿cómo era posible que la vieja loca esa no se callase nunca? Era la séptima vez que iba a su despacho en solo un dia y padecía un gran riesgo de muerte por aburrimiento total. El cuadro del director Dumbledore se aguantaba la risa mientras McGonagall seguía hablando de unos chicos con camisetas naranjas y moradas que tenían poderes sobrenaturales. ¡Si hasta ella misma no sabe de lo que habla! Por suerte, o tal vez por desgracia, en ese momento James, Fred y Louis entraron por la puerta.

-¿Cómo habéis entrado aquí? ¿Quién os ha dejado pasar?- gritó McGonagall levantándose de la silla.

-Nadie. Nos hemos colado. -Tranquilícese Minnie, y salga de aquí, por favor, tenemos que hablar con Scorpius-dijo James, apoyándose en la silla.

-No podeis echarme de mi pro...

-Ya, ya- dijo Louis poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la directora y acompañándola hasta la puerta.

-Elemental querido Scorpius- empezó Fred cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado- aceptamos que, después de todo has hecho un buen trabajo, aguantando a Minnie sin dormirte.

-Y no encontramos nada malo que podamos usar contra ti- continuó forzosamente James.

-Eres un tío legal- terminó Louis. Los tres bufaron y dudaron un poco. Pero luego sonrieron, con esa sonrisa indescriptible de los Weasley. Me entraron ganas de besar a Phineas Black en la boca, pero supuse que quedaría fatal y que me tomarían por loco, así que me limite a marcar en mi lista mental:

James, Fred y Louis: conseguidos.

_**Nota de autor:**_

_Vale, no me mateis. Sé que actualizo muy de vez en cuando y no hay excusas que valgan. Espero que esto lo compense. Quería hacer primero a Louis y luego a James y Fred, pero tengo muy poco canon mental de Louis y no sabia que escribir sobre él._

_Espero que os guste._

_¿Reviews?_

_**Nicole**_


End file.
